miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Adrientte038/Historia taka jak wszystkie... Lecz zupełnie inna.
Prolog Była noc w Paryżu, jednym z najpiękniejszych miast jakie istnieją (jak większość osób uważa), po dachach domów spacerowała dwójka młodych ludzi w strojach super-bochaterów. Podobno to najlepszy sposób na uniknięcie fanów (tak, niektórzy są tak walnięci że nawet w nocy innych śledzą). Oni wiedzieli najlepiej w końcu byli to Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Właśnie zmierzali w stronę Wieży Eiffla. Znali swoje tożsamości i Czarny Kot zaprosił Biedronkę na romantyczny spacer. Spędzili całkiem miłą noc. - Moja Pani może się przemienimy? Mam dla naszych kwami jedzenie. - Spytał Chat Noir i po chwili byli w swoich cywilnych ubraniach. - Jak myślisz jak się uda nasz wyjazd? - Spytała Marinette Adriena. - Myśle że będzie wspaniały. Ale jesteście pewni że to bezpieczne? - zapytał kwami. - Jasne. - Adrien wyjął z kieszeni pudełeczko w kształcie serca. - Marinette, wyjdziesz za mnie? spytał a Marinette... zatkało. Zdołała jedynie wykrztusić: - Tak! - Po czym go pocałowała Rozdział 1 Narrator 11 lat póżniej Dziesięcioletni chłopak o blond włosach a na końcówkach granatowych, przyglądał się ludziom na ulicy. Wyglądało to dość zwyczajnie. Ale w jego pokoju rozgrywała się zacięta kłótnia. To wszystkie kwami kłóciły się ze sobą nawzajem. HItoshi (bo takie było jego imię) wcześniej próbował je ze sobą pogodzić, ale odpuścił. Od jego szóstych urodzin był ich opiekunem. Lecz było to dość kłopotliwe. wreszcie podszedł do nich i powiedział: - Tak właściwie dlaczego się kłócicie? - One zamilkły zaskoczone takim obrotem spraw. wreszcie odpowiedziała Tikki. - Teraz to już nie wiem. - Do pokoju weszła Marinette. - Hitoshi, chodź na śniadanie - Kiedy zszedł na dół do jadalnii rodzice powiedzieli mu że dziś na obiad przyjdą Dziadkowie, Ciocia Nya z Wujkiem Jay'em i Wujek Nino z Ciocią Alyą. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego rodzeństwo biegało po całym domu. - Dzięki że mi powiedzieliście ale wolę się zbierać dziś pierwszy dzień w szkole. Kiedy był w drodze do szkoły spotkał Zac'a (syna Kima i Alix) i Chris'a (syna Maxa i Sabriny). - Cześć chłopaki. - Powiedział Hitoshi. - Elo. Co u ciebie? - Spytał Zac - Normalnie. A co u ciecie Chris? - Praktycznie nic. - Weszli do szkoły do której chodzili. Po chwili Hitoshiego napadły jego fanki. Nagle przez wszystkie z nich przepchneła się jedna dziewczyna... - Hitoshi!!! - Krzykneła Carmell (córka Chloe) - Carmell zostaw mnie w spokoju proszę. - Oj no weź! - Powiedziała gdy odchodził na górę do klasy. Z ukrycia patrzyły na niego dwie dziewczyny, Nicki Lahiffe (córka Alyi i Nino) i Violett Gordon (córka Nyi i Jay'a (to inne opowiadanie ale dodam że Nya jest kuzynką Adriena)). - Jaki on słodki i taki poważny - Powiedziała Nicki i westchnęła. Może jej się z nim wreszcie normalnie pogadać? - Chodżmy na lekcje. Powzdychasz później. - Hitoshi usiadł w pierwszej ławce Simon'em (syn Nyi i Jay'a), a za nimi Nicki i Miranda. Pierwsza lekcja, Francuski. Po lekcjach Hitoshi miał iść do domu ale zatrzymali go kuzyni i Nicki. - Chodźmy wszyscy razem. Skoro i tak macie przyjść do mojej rodziny na obiad... Sorry, że tak długo mnie nie było ale byłam strasznie zajęta. Za wszelkie literówki przepraszam. Liczę że wam się podoba. ''' Rozdział 2 Narrator - Dobry pomysł! - Powiedział Simon i pobiegł w stronę rezydencji Agreste'ów. Nagle wpadł na kogoś. - Przepraszam! - Nic się nie stało. -Odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Jak się nazywasz? - Ai. - Coś cię boli? - Nie. "Ai" to moje imię. A ty jak się nazywasz? - Simon Gordon! A jak masz na nazwisko? - Ai Takahashi - ( Uwaga! Użyłam nazwiska pewnej japońskiej piosenkarki popowej) Do Saimona i Ai nadbiegli przyjaciele. - Simon! Miałeś tak nie odbiegać! Kto to jest? - Spytała Violett. - Jestem Ai Takahashi. - Zaraz... Jesteś piosenkarką?! - Tak. - Uwielbiam twoje piosenki! Są cudowne! - Tak uważasz? - Ja też je uwielbiam! Są takie głębokie. - Powiedziała Nicki i się uśmiechnęła.Chłopaki natomiast stali nic nie rozumiejąc. - Zaraz...Brigette i Felix cię uwielbiają. Ciągle gadają o twojej trasie koncertowej po świecie. - Agh... Miło się z wami rozmawiało ale nie mam już za dużo czasu. Muszę lecieć na próbę. - Czekaj! - O co chodzi? - Spotkamy się jeszcze kiedyś? - Spytał Simon. W sercu poczuł coś dziwnego... Coś ciepłego... Czy to... NIE...To nie mogła być MIŁOŚĆ! Za krótko ją znał żeby móc się zakochiwać! A jednak. Ai też coś tkneło. Serce zaczeło jej bić szybciej. - Jasne. Dziś mam koncert pod wieżą Eiffla. Do zobaczenia - Powiedziała i odbiegła rumieniąc się. Simon też się zarumienił. '''Przybyłam do was z nowym rozdziałem! Witam, żegnam i pozdrawiam! Rozdział 3 - Hajime! Chodź tu mój potworku! - Zawołała Ai gdy była już w Hotelu Le Grand Paris. Po chwili przybiegł do niej potężny tygrys. Miał na sobie piękną obrożę z brylantami i ametystami. Otóż musicie wiedzieć że Hajime był tygrysem niezwykle stylowym. Kiedy Ai zabrała go do Jubilera by wybrał sobie nową obrożę, wybierał ją sobie chyba z godzinę. W końcu wybrał Tę. Był z Ai Bardzo związany gdyż to ona uratowała go od kłusowników gdy był malutkim kociaczkiem. Zdarzyło się to pewnego dnia gdy Ai wybrała się na Safari do Afryki. Jago Matkę postrzelili, ajego samego też chcieli. Wtedy nadjechał samochód z jedynie z Ai. Podbiegła do niego i zakazała strzelać. - Ale moja droga to jest tygry... - I co z tego?! Jest małym kociakiem nic wam nie zrobił! - Droga Ai, Jego Matka zaatakowała Wioskę i zabiła dwie kozy! I jeszcze jedną zabrała! - Jej wina że zabieracie tereny?! I jeszcze nie ma czym go wyżywić?! Zabiliście ją tylko dlatego że nie chciała by jej dziecko umarło! - Co się stało to się nie odstanie panienko. - Ale ja to mogę naprawić. Wiedzieliśie że tygrysy są zagrożonym gatunkiem? I jest zabronione ich zabijanie? Nie? - Panienko my to wiemy ale... - Nie ma żadnego "ALE"!!! Lilie dzwoń po policję. Ja się zajmę tym małym. A wy się wstydźcie. - Niby czemu? - Bo pozbawiliście tego oto malucha Matki. - Policja już jedzie Ai. - Odezwała się Lilie menagerka Ai. Wtedy Ai była już Gwiazdą POP. - To dobrze. - Kiedy przyjechała Policja zabrała kłusowników do Aresztu a, Ai i Lilie zabrały Tygryska do kliniki. Doktor zbadał go i zapewnił że nic oprócz nadmiaru wrażeń się mu nie stało. - Radze go zabrać go do ZOO. - Wolę ja się nim zająć. Mam dobre warunki by go wychować. - Ale... On potrzebuje matki. - Ja ją zastąpię. Tylko się podszkolę w Tokio. - I czy... mogę prosić o autograf? To dla córki. - Jasne. Z dedydakcją.- Ai naprawę była dla Hajime jak matka. - Mrrr... - Zamruczał Tygrys. Tam, Tam, Tam! Znowu WITAM, ŻEGNAM I POZDRAWIAM! Adrientte038 ''Zawieszam'' Ludzie mam kilka powodów by zawiesić. Podam wam je żeby nie było: 1. Nie wyszło tak jak chciałam. 2. Nie mam czasu by pisać kilka opowiadań jednocześnie. 3. Kiedy to czytam moje oczy dostają raka a mój rak nowotwór. Hebi: No to było niezłe, nie powiem... Tora: Minashi-sama, czy z Hebi wszystko dobrze? Ja: Tak, tak tylko mnie zaczął dobijać. Gamakichi: A ja to co? Ja: Ty to wogóle... Zaraz a czy ja was wogóle przyzywałam? Hebi: Ehehe... Tora: Oi... Gamakichi: Ekhem... Wiejemy! Ja: -_- Adrientte038 (dyskusja) 15:31, lut 2, 2018 (UTC)Adrientte038Adrientte038 (dyskusja) 15:31, lut 2, 2018 (UTC) I tak oto żegnam was zmęczona wiecznymi sprawdzianami. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania